The present invention pertains to novel means and method for a simulator which has a line of sight which the user of the simulator must place on a target and is more specifically concerned with introducing stabilization error into the line of sight of the simulator so that realistic simulation is obtained.
Fire control combat simulators simulate the operation of fire control combat systems. They may be used to evaluate the effectiveness of a fire control combat system and/or the user. Moreover, they are especially useful as training devices, permitting the user to obtain practice without the necessity of going out into the field. This can mean a significant savings because fuel and ammunition are conserved and wear and tear on equipment is minimized.
One type of fire control combat system utilizes a stabilization system which stabilizes the weapon and tracking system (while in motion) about the tracking coordinates. An example of this type system is a tank having a stabilization system for the tank gun and sights which provides a stable line of sight to the target. This enables the gunner to acquire and engage targets while traversing rough terrain. However, due to inherent system limitations the stabilization system is incapable of maintaining a perfect alignment during severe terrain disturbances. The stabilization error is a function of the particular stabilization system design and the disturbances introduced to the gun and sight through hull motions over the terrain which the tank is traversing. The gunner's task is to lay the sight reticle on the target and maintain the reticle on target, although both the target and tank are moving relative to one another; acquire the range to the target; and fire the gun.
Insofar as applicants are aware, prior simulators for simulating a fire control combat system suffer from one or more deficiencies. At one extreme the simulators are crude, utilizing clay models of the terrain which are engaged by cam followers (for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,212 or 3,283,418). At another extreme, simulation is so complex in an attempt to achieve realistic simulation that the cost of the simulator becomes large thereby eroding the savings in actual system usage which are intended to be banked by using the simulator. For example, a large expensive digital computer may be programmed with many complicated equations representing the hull, stabilization and terrain characteristics and requiring solution in real time for imparting the intended simulation to the simulator. Necessarily, the computer is tied up on a full time basis with the simulator while the latter is being used.
The present invention is directed toward a novel means and method for a fire control combat simulator which offer less complication, less expense, more realistic simulation and greater versatility. With the present invention it is unnecessary to tie up a large computer whenever the simulator is put to use. Moreover, the simulator can be compactly constructed because it does not have accompanying models of terrain or large displays. Its lower cost means that the simulator can be deployed more extensively, giving more practice time to more gunners. Yet even with the foregoing advantages, realistic simulation is attained so that skill levels attained by users of the simulator will be consistent with requirements of actual combat situations.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.